This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the attachment of a cultivating implement to a shank and may include cultivator teeth, cultivator shovels, seeding devices or the like.
Conventionally such implements are bolted to the lower end portion of a shank and not only due these bolts corrode or get burred thus making replacement difficult, but also constitute a time consuming chore when it is necessary or desirable to replace the implements. This is because an agricultural implement such as a cultivator or a seeding device normally includes a great many shanks and implements each conventionally held by at least two nut and bolt assemblies so that it will be appreciated that replacement is extremely time consuming.